Amber Phillips
Name: Amber Phillips Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson Appearance: Amber stands at 5'5", weighing 110lbs. She has a pale complexion, with wide, round green eyes, a slightly hooked nose, and a narrow chin. Her hair is strawberry blonde, which she wears closely cropped. She has multiple piercings in her left ear, none on her right, and a slight scar just underneath her chin. She has an average build, but her chest has yet to "blossom". Biography: Quite simply, a child of the streets. Born to a prostitute, and never knowing her father, Amber has lived in squalor from the get go. Her early years consisted of watching her mother sell herself, then waste any monies earned on alcohol and drugs. For as long as she can remember, Amber was exposed to the lowest expresions of humanity, and never batted an eyelash. It's as if she was born numb to the world around her, where the bizarre was normal, and crueilty was commonplace. She attends Barry Coleson, but avoids the other students, ashamed of who she is and where she comes from. Her world is deemed taboo and bizarre by most others, and she has little idea of how to fit in with children her own age. Other: Amber has had little social contact with anyone her age, so any interactions with teens is akward, bordering on painful. She is amoral, simply due to lack of any value system instilled upon her. Number: Girl #33 The above biography is as written by Yumi22. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: 1873 Stainless Steel Single Action Revolver Conclusions: Hey, since she doesn't really know how to act around kids her age, why not just kill them all and not worry about it? Heh, only kidding, of course (but, SOTF does offer that oppurtunity...). I don't think she'll have trouble fitting in around the kids now, seeing how they're all freaks in one way or another. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Crushed by falling helicopter Collected Weapons: 1873 Stainless Steel Single Action Revolver (designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Unknown Mid-Game Evaluation: Nobody really knows what this young social recluse did throughout her stint on the island. It is presumed that she never encountered anyone alive, and what her intentions are on the island are still completely unknown. Amber made very little impact on the game at all. Eventually, she just happened to wonder into the open field. The poor girl definitely showed up at the wrong time, as it was just then that the terrorist helicopter was shot down and came crashing down directly on top of the poor girl! Post-Game Evaluation: The biggest impact Miss Amber made was the impact she made on the ground when the helicopter splattered her across the field. Memorable Quotes: None Other/Trivia Amber was an inactive character who Kaishi ordered killed off during the Terrorist Intro Contest. Slacker won the contest and thus killed Amber off by having the out-of-control chopper land right on top of her. Threads Below is a list of threads that contained Amber, in chronological order. *Prelude Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amber Phillips. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students